


Just a Kiss

by eleuther



Series: Froger Week 2019 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie wants to fuck, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Mentions of Smut, Roger doesn't think they have time, Short & Sweet, Smut, minor language, prompt: lipstick, roger is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: They're getting ready for a show.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two!! Prompt is Lipstick, which I changed from what I originally wanted to do. I have literally never written smut before so here is some implied smut. It's really short, I think the shortest one this week. 
> 
> Also thank you for all of the positive feedback on yesterdays fic!! Every comment made me smile :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

**London 1973**

Roger watched as Freddie painted makeup onto his face, his talent obvious even on himself. The blonde had always wondered how Freddie seemed to be good at, well, everything.

(He wasn’t, obviously, but Roger was whipped; everything Freddie did was perfect in his eyes. Whatever, sue him.)

“What do you think, darling? Do I need the lipstick or no?” Freddie asked, holding up the blood red color he was likely going to put on regardless of what Roger said. 

“Put it on, love. It’ll look lovely on you,” he replied. _And on me when we fuck later._

He kept that thought to himself. 

Freddie gingerly slid the tube across his lips, rubbing his lips to blend and then puckering them in the mirror. 

“Perfect,” he whispered, before turning around to show Roger.

“Well love, how do I look?” 

Roger smiled at Freddie, knowing he knew how good he looked but still willing to indulge.

“Amazing as always. Now hurry and finish getting dressed before we’re late.” 

“Hmm, I don’t want to just yet.” He eyed Roger, pupils dilating, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. 

“C’mon, Fred. we don’t have time right now.” 

As if to prove his point, a stagehand knocked at the door telling them they had five minutes to finish getting ready.

Freddie rolled his and yelled back, “We’ll be out in a minute, darling.” 

Instead of getting dressed, he plopped himself down on Roger’s lap, straddling the blonde’s hips. The dressing gown he was wearing slid off his shoulder a bit, and the bottom separated obscenely, just barely covering him now.

“Fred, really…” Roger began, trailing off as he gave the man a good look up and down. 

“Yes, Rog?” Freddie gave him a full smirk now, knowing damn well what he was doing to the drummer. 

“We really should finish getting ready,” Roger said, followed by a loud moan as Freddie began to leave soft kisses along his jaw and neck.

“Hm, yes probably. But this is so much more fun,” he mumbled, licking a stripe from the edge of Roger’s jaw to the base of his ear, before nibbling lightly. 

Freddie backed up a bit, and the couple looked at each other for a moment, and Roger was suddenly overwhelmed with how much he loved Freddie. 

“I love you,” he whispered. Freddie gave a dazzling smile and leaned in, leaving a searing kiss on his lips before jumping off his lap.

“Come on, lovely. It’s time for the show!” Freddie called, quickly pulling the leotard on. 

Roger stared at him, baffled by the sudden change in mood. 

“Wait, but Fred -” 

“No ‘but’s’, dear! You’re right, we’ll be late if we continue like this!” Freddie finished fixing his hair and reapplying his lipstick. 

“Besides,” Freddie said. “When we get back to the hotel room we can have all the fun we want.” 

He took one last look at himself, before darting towards the door.

Roger finally stood, still reeling. A glance in the mirror showed his neck and jaw covered in bright red splotches from their impromptu make out session. He smirked, knowing no one but Brian or John would see, and followed Freddie out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos i need validation!!!


End file.
